land_of_talosfandomcom-20200213-history
Homebrew Rules
We like to customize our game to better fit within the setting of the world that has been created. Here is listed of major and minor changes of classes, feats, abilities. ---- Generic * Downtime System : '''We use the Downtime system so that player feel they can interact within the world. Furthermore, you must pay the capital listed and can not use the gold equivalent listed for building and recruitment. * '''Downtime Experience: '''You gain starting from level 5. Each day you don't play in a session your character may earn downtime exp. To gain the downtime experience you have to spend X downtime days where X is your level. * '''Gunslingers: '''Since technology is so new to the realm the class Gunslinger come from one nation, Phados, and if you wish to play one a GM will need a good backstory on how a character came . * '''Honor Points: '''We use Honor points as a way to gauge how Characters interact with NPCs within the different cities. * '''Wound Thresholds: We've added Wound Thresholds which add more realism into the world. * [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/basics-ability-scores/more-character-options/ultimate-campaign---contacts Contacts]: You can develop contacts in the form of named NPC's that you've met or discovered. To advance a trust tier, you must spend influence capital equal to 10x the desired tier. They are capable of various things that you can find out as you progress and experiment. If you have a cool idea, we will even work with it to make it happen! Skill-Based * We use Background Occupations to help feel like a character has a starting place within the world. Along with this we use Background Skills so you can focus on that's good for adventuring and what's good for their specific background. * You can spend a month In Character to learn a new class skill. The character will spend all his down days for a month to gain ad class skill that they are proficient in. You can't put any ranks into it until you level, but while the character is under their training they cannot do anything else that pertains to downtime. * Linguistics: '''To learn a new language it now requires two skill points in Linguistics. Magic-Based * '''Spells: In this world that wild magic used for spells is diminished making it harder to call upon the magic. In turn this means a lot of the arts have died but some still hold true. So if a class can cast 9th level spells it's reduced to 6th level, 6th level is reduced to 4th. * Rangers and Druids: 'Druids and Rangers are considered Arcane in the term of spell casting * '''Alchemists: '''Aren't considered arcane in nature. System * 'Components -''' These are some of the flora that you might find within the world. * '''Craft Alchemy: '''This skill in addition to making poisons can now make tonics and natural remedies based on the components paged listed above * '''Alchemist: '''They no longer get Brew Potions at level one, instead they get Skill focus (Alchemy). * '''Wizards: They no longer get Scribe Scroll but instead they have Skill Focus (Spellcraft). * 'Alignment Scale: '''Your alignment is dictated by two scales the Chaotic-Lawful and the Evil-Good axis. The two scales go from 1 to 9: at 1-3 is Your '''Good/Lawful, '''4-6 is '''Neutral, '''7-9 is '''Evil/Chaotic, '''on their respective scales. Third-Party Homebrews * 'Nightblade - '''The Nightblade interesting class with many unique abilities however permission is required before you may play as one. ** If an ability does not allow for a save it now has a DC 10 + 1/2 the Nightblade’s level + her Charisma modifier,